New Neighbors
Description Danessa and Sprint solve a mystery of fallen objects from the sky and discover that they have new squirrel Enchantimal and Bestie neighbors who have moved into a tree house next door- Sancha and Stumper. Stumper's hurt her tail moving furniture and Danessa needs to make a house call! While visiting, however, Danessa and Sprint get stuck up the tree. Summary Sprint is racing around when he comes to a halt to see a blue chest on the ground. He calls out to see if anyone around has dropped it, but then got the idea to go to Danessa so she can see the chest. Danessa is seen taking care of an owl when Sprint tells her about the chest. They walk over to the spot only to see that it's gone. After Danessa goes back to her vet, Sprint goes back to racing around again, only to stop at a table with an acorn-patterned tablecloth this time. He tells Danessa again and they rush toward to the table, only to, again, see it is not there. Danessa thinks Sprint is only making this up and goes back to take care of the owl. Sprint looks back and sees a trampoline right in front of him. He jumps up on the trampoline and goes higher and higher till the viewers see a treehouse. An Enchantimal and her companion are unpacking with Sprint jumping in the background. They think they hear something only to turn around to see Sprint and start screaming at each other. Danessa hears the commotion and races out to bump into Sprint. The squirrel Enchantimal and her companion then introduces themselves as Sancha and Stumper. They invite Danessa and Sprint over to their home. They're admiring the squirrels' house with Danessa admiring at two mosaic statues, with Sancha telling them Stumper loves to collect things. Sprint sees the treasure chest on the table and points it out. Sancha tells them they found in near the Babbling Brook half buried in Rainy Woods, with them saying they're using it to keep Stumper's shiny rocks. Sancha then shows them a book Stumper also found, showing a picture of the chest stating that it's hundreds of years old and may have belonged to the first Enchantimals. Stumper, forgetting there was one box left outside, quickly rushed out and finds more shiny rocks. The trio (minus Stumper) explore more of the treehouse when Sancha starts to wonder where Stumper is. They find the box still outside but Sprint finds the shiny rocks, and starts leading them to her. After picking up a few rocks, Stumper finds a rock on top of a wheel, and after grabbing it starts to move, dropping the rocks in her bag in the process. The trio arrives at the spot only to find more of the rocks. Sancha climbs up a tree and sees Stumper on the wheel. Sprint chases after her and manages to stop her by digging a hole. Once they arrived back at the treehouse, Danessa is about to go back and check up on the owl she was taking care of, only to see her up on the tree and hooting. The owl then pushes the up button for the upsy-downsy, with Sancha saying that they have another visitor. Characters Notes *This is one of the few episodes where there's a low amount of characters, with only four (five if you count the owl). Errors *The description for the video on YouTube does not match what happens in the episode. Because of this, there may be a possibility that there was an older version that was erroneously revealed. Category:Tales From Everwilde Season 1